User blog:LexsJB/Authors
Hello, everyone. It's another essay blog! Yay. All the more to read. I've done too many posts on changes of the series, first it's The End, then The End (again?), then The Evolution of Rainbow Magic and my favourites are listed there, chronologically and in order of worst to best. But that doesn't matter. This post is here today to discuss the authors, whose names have been written in the "Special Thanks to" page of each book. And also a very probable idea to why the series changed to four fairies. The Authors So everyone old enough knows Daisy Meadows isn't an actual person, only a pseudonym to cover up many authors, who are: *Linda Chapman *Narinder Dhami *Sue Mongredien *Sue Bentley *Rachel Elliot *Mandy Archer *Tracey West *Marilyn Kaye *Kristen Earhart *Shannon Penney *Sarah Levison Information As far as I know (or have researched), Tracey West, Kristen Earhart and Marilyn Kaye are only authors for the American version/s. Kristen wrote Trixie the Halloween Fairy and Juliet the Valentine Fairy, which, I guess, are more respected holidays in the U.S. So that's her. Shannon Penney, Tracey West and Marilyn Kaye, well, I don't know much about them, but I know they're American. Shannon wrote Chelsea the Congratulations Fairy... I know Tracey wrote Emma the Easter Fairy and Cara the Camp Fairy, which is why she's a U.S. special. I looked up Marilyn Kaye and I think she was the translator for Melodie the Music Fairy, putting the British English into American English and that's it. I don't think they're credited nowadays, but anyway. *Mandy Archer, probably written about one book. *Sarah Levison, probably written or helped with a few. *Sue Bentley wrote many books from the beginning, such as half of the Rainbow Fairies and some of the Weather Fairies, then she stopped. *Linda Chapman wrote many as well, but stopped at the Jewel Fairies according to my research. She also wrote many of the Secret Kingdom books, but that series has also stopped. *Sue Mongredien and Narinder Dhami have been with the series most of the way through, but both stopped being credited suddenly, Sue at the end of the Baby Animal Rescue Fairies, Narinder at the end of the Magical Craft Fairies which are the last series to have 7 fairies...we'll get onto that later. *Rachel Elliot is literally the only author left. She joined at around Destiny the Pop Star Fairy and is the only author being credited. She has ended up doing whole series by herself, such as the School Day Fairies, the Fairytale Fairies and the Helping Fairies, which coincidently are all series with 4 fairies...well, I think we can understand why they changed the series to four -because Rachel is the only author left. So that's the end of my blog. Very nice wasn't it. Not too long but not very short so it seems like a waste. I hope you enjoyed it and that you understand a bit more about the people behind Rainbow Magic. Also why they changed the number of fairies. LexsJBTalk 21:34, October 26, 2015 (UTC) The official reason Two years and one day on from writing this blog and I'm quite proud of myself for coming up with this theory as to why there aren't 7 fairies anymore. But in fact, it is not true as I contacted Rachel Elliot to ask a few questions about her writing. I was debating whether to post her answers here as I went to many lengths to get into contact, so she might not want me sharing the information. But anyway, the editor of the series said they decided to publish in sets of 4 rather than 7 because "this seems to be the more popular pattern for series these days, compared to when we launched Rainbow Magic 15 years ago". (But secretly I still believe it's because it's only Rachel Elliot writing the series) LexsJBTalk 22:59, October 27, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts